Orange Juice
by Hibou Sage et Cheval Noir
Summary: Tonks and Remus spend a night in the woods...So Cute! Fluff! Oneshot.


A/N: Yay! A story! And all I had to do was whack Cheval about the head and shoulders to get it done!

Cheval: Well you fail because I don't want to write a story, so there.

Hibou: Don't? To bad, it's already written. Why else would this be an Authors Note?

Cheval: Damn it, I messed up with the chicken. Don't ask it's a long story. Oh well, R & R.

So, this would bit a pointlessly fluffy piece, sometime after HBP. Remus and Tonks! Wondrous!

Disclaimer: We don't own nothing. Well, Cheval owns a blue sweater…And I own toe socks…but no claim on Harry Potter or associated characters/situations. Don't sue us, m'kay?

----------------------------

**Orange Juice**

Tonks looked warily out the window, watching as the full moon gleamed brightly down onto the wet grass. Where was Lupin? She had no idea. Probably out ripping some little bunny to bits…That was a disgusting thought. He hadn't taken his Wolfsbane potion for the day, but she knew he'd been taking it regularly throughout the month. Maybe he wasn't as wolf-y as he could be?

But then a howl shivered though the night, rising over the distant trees.

"Yep, he's screwed now," she thought miserably. "All that potion for nothing."

It was going to be a long night.

Lupin ran through the trees, the smell of blood and fear almost over whelming him. It was cold and his breath formed a steamy cloud before his nose and rose eerily off his lolling tongue. Then he saw it, there in front of him, and he charged, his eyes flaring and drool flying from his open mouth. The rabbit saw him and darted into its hole and so did Lupin. He began digging frantically, dirt flying everywhere as he attempted to follow the rabbit down into its burrow. The excitement of the hunt was rising in him and he could no longer control it. He raised his head towards the moon and howled joyously.

But it would have been better if his pack were here with him.

He paused for a moment, his joy forgotten. His pack…they were all gone now. He was the only one left. He snorted the dirt out of his nose before extending his snout into the wind. Somehow, the rabbit didn't seem very important at the moment, but there was a smell, one he recognized, one he wanted…

His new pack.

"Here werewolfy, werewolfy, werewolfy," Tonks called into the dark, trudging through the frosted grass. "Here, boy."

There was no reply.

"There has got to be a better way to track down a werewolf," she said to herself. "This whole "I'm the bait, come eat me" idea maybe wasn't as brilliant as I though it was." Suddenly she heard a twig snap in front of her and loud rustling.

"Um… Werewolfy, is, um, is that you?" Her voice cracked unintentionally. "Don't eat me okay, I've got a nice big juicy steak waiting for you-"

Just then a rabbit came bounding out behind the bush she had just been talking to.

"Well I definitely DON'T have a steak for you." She snapped irritably. "Stupid rabbit, getting me all worked up over nothing. Couldn't even be bothered to give me directions to the big meat-eating wolf man." She looked up from the direction in which the rabbit had just disappeared only to find Lupin starring back at her with two REALLY big yellow eyes. "Shit" she muttered under her breath, "um, I don't suppose you heard about the steak back home, did you?" He snorted at her, spraying snot into her face.

"Right. So that's a no then?" A low growl rumbled out of his throat, so deep she almost missed it. "Lupin," she began again, trying to convince herself to just hex him and be done with it. "Whoa, wait, what ARE you doing?" she squeaked. Lupin was circling her, his huge shaggy head tipped a little to the side as he stared at her intently.

He crouched down, gathering his legs beneath him, preparing to pounce.

"Lupin? Remus, wait, at least give me a five second head start or something, I mean –REMUS, NO!"

He lunged through the air, forcing Tonks to the ground, his two huge front paws landing heavily on her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the lump forming on her head as she prepared herself for the worst. All she could do was wait for the bite; her wand was still stuck uselessly in her pocket. But the bite never came, nothing did.

His hot breath on her cold cheeks convinced her she wasn't imagining things, there really was a werewolf on her chest, but he wasn't doing anything. Slowly, she opened one eye, just to see if she had been killed without noticing it yet, when a pink tongue began unmercifully licking her face.

"Hey, HEY, Lupin, please, I'm glad to see you too, but you have doggie breath!" she squealed. Lupin paid no attention.

"Ow."

"Orange juice?" she asked, chipper as ever, holding out a full glass.

Lupin squinted up into the bright sunlight, barely making out her form against the glare. "What?"

"Orange juice, you know, from oranges? People drink it in the morning? Want some?"

"No," he moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the light. "Somebody turn off the sun."

"Sorry, last time I did that I got in trouble."

"What?"

"Never mind. Clearly werewolves have no sense of humor in the morning."

He was terribly tempted to throw his pillow at her and then pull his blankets up over his head and sleep the day away, but he couldn't find either one. He opened his eyes again, trying to see around the sun, but he knew he couldn't be seeing things right. It looked like he was lying on the forest floor.

"Tonks, where are we?"

She looked around, pulling absently and her bubble gum pink hair. "No idea. I was hopping you would know, Mr. Werewolf."

"You mean you came all the way out here to get me and don't even know where we are?"

"No, I mean you brought me all the way out here and got us lost."

"I didn't bring you anywhere," he said huffily, brushing twigs out of his hair.

"Right, I followed a completely _different_ werewolf out here."

"You…" he was absolutely flabbergasted, "You followed a _werewolf_? A real, I-forgot-the-damn-potion werewolf?"

"Well, I was just going to come out here and take you back home, you're the one that pounced me-"

"I pounced you? Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I bit you didn't I? I just know I bit you.

Look, Tonks, I'm sorry. I knew we should never have started living together. I mean I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, and, and-" He dropped his head into his hands.

"Lupin, shut up. You didn't bite me and you're right I wouldn't listen. I love you, damn it, and if you can't get that through you're big, cute, fluffy, werewolfy head, well, your dumber than I thought. And next time, no matter how pathetic you look, I'm not letting you lick me." She said, forcing her voice to be as serious as she could manage.

His head shot up immediately, looking shocked. "_Lick_ you?"

"Yup. And you're just lucky I like you, or I would never put up with that breath." She smiled at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Sure you don't want any Orange juice?"


End file.
